


Good Morning

by cantcatchabreak



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, i wrote this for my own viewing pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantcatchabreak/pseuds/cantcatchabreak
Summary: You want to spend quality breakfast time with Jill but she's late for work.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Good Morning

Glimpses of morning sun peeked through the blackout, nylon curtains. Your eyes flutter open and blinked several times to readjust to the sensitivity of the natural blacklight around the room. You look to your left, where the alarm clock sits on the edge of the nightstand, the red numbers in bold as the two dots in between continuously flashed, it reads 6:30 am. Gradually, you move yourself to an upright position and stretch your arms awake, knowing there's a whole day ahead of you.

A low, mutter emitted within the bedsheets. Your shoulders jolted, softly and quietly lifting up the bedsheets to reveal your lover, Jill, still soundly asleep. You can't help but smile to yourself how lucky you are to find your soulmate. Out of billions of people on the planet, you're the one destined to be with her.

Planting a quick kiss on her cheek, you make your way to the bathroom, ready to freshen up and get the summer stickiness off your skin. You stepped into the shower, the lukewarm water caress every part of your body as your favourite fragrance of soap lingers in the air. The sweet scent of pomegranate and rose awakens your senses but also somewhat made you a bit hungry for breakfast.

Stepping out of the shower, you wrap yourself up and squeeze every last drop of water out of your hair so it will air-dry more easily. You wipe the fogged up mirror down before reaching for your toothbrush. The pair of toothbrushes sit idly in its own glass cup on a glossy, white countertop. The blue one is Jill's, the red one is yours. Sometimes, you forget that you and Jill have been together for 3 years, but it seems that you've known each other for eternity, everything feels so natural when you're with her. As the minty taste swirl around your dentures, you made a breakfast plan in your head so the first meal would be ready when your lover is awake.

After a quick wash, you are ready to tackle your first mission. Time to wake Jill up. You wrap your hand lightly around her arm, with a gentle nudging motion, you call out. "Jill, it's 7:15. It's time to get up, or you'll be late." She grunts. "Come on, honey. Rise and shine!" You tried again. "Hmm...5 more minutes..." not a second later, she falls back into slumber. With a sigh of defeat, you march on to your next task. Breakfast.

Strolling into the kitchen, you turn the coffee pot on. The sound of the machines whirrs to let you know it's doing its magic. You know Jill can't live without her coffee in the morning. You witnessed it once. On one particular morning, you woke up later than usual, it's abnormal since you were always the first on to be awake. But, that morning Jill let you sleep a little bit longer and assures you that she'll grab breakfast on her way to work. A hunch tells you that's not the case. An hour later, you received several uninterrupted texts from Jill, mostly about work and complain about categorising files. Like always, you reply to her texts as normal. Until they appear every 15 minutes. Barry had to confiscate her phone and treat her to a large cup of latte at lunch to get Jill to stop irritating other co-workers. After that she apologies profusely and you remembered to make her coffee every morning, or at least set a timer for the coffee maker.

The aromatic scent of fresh scrambled eggs and earthy coffee saturates the air, a sense of comfort and nostalgia, a fond memory reappears in your mind of when you were younger. The memory of your mother making your favourite breakfast food; scrambled egg on toast with a strip of bacon to garnish, few hand-picked cherry tomatoes and two slices of apple on the side, paired perfectly with your favourite hot cocoa to drink. You miss those moments with your mother, but now, you get to create new ones with Jill. And that thought alone just warms your heart.

The coffee maker beeps as you finish stacking everything neatly together, throwing in one or two little pieces of fruit along the plate. The dining table is set with coffee, hot and ready, to surprise the love of your life. You heard the door handle click and smiled joyously to yourself. Jill bursts out of the bedroom, in a hurry getting dress, but in no hurry to give present kisses all over your face.

"Morning, babe. Sorry, I fell right back to sleep after you woke me up earlier." She huffed. "I told you to stop staying up so late. You'll overwork yourself!" You exclaimed. "Is that what you call us in the bedsheets now?" She laughed, but your face now imploded with red, extending to the tip of your ears. "Listen, I have to run cuz I forgot we have a team meeting at 9:00." Her words are rushed as she knocks back her warm beverage. The ticking clock on the wall shows 8:00. You sat slumped on the dining chair, trying your best not to look disappointed. "But I made us breakfast!" You pout, taking a bite of your food and swallow with only a few chew.

Jill straightens out her shirt and takes her right hand under your chin tilting it upwards until your eyes meet hers. The next moment, her lips crash onto yours which strike you by surprise. The soft and warm feeling made you all tingly on the inside, her tongue parted your mouth with one swift motion as you welcome her with an intensive desire. The bitter taste of americano now infused with a savoury aroma. Jill hesitantly pulls away from your lips as they ache with loneliness, wishing for her touch again. She swipes her bottom lip hastily with her thumb. "Breakfast tastes amazing as always." Amusement beamed from her face. Grabbing her keys, she strides towards the front door, "I'll cook dinner tonight to make it up to you. See you tonight!" The door slams shut but you're still left dumbfounded by that kiss. Jill knew all the ways to make your knees weak. And throughout the rest of the day, you can't get the lingering feeling of that kiss off your mind.


End file.
